Luna de miel
by Minako992
Summary: Nuestra hermosa pareja va a conocer por fin los placeres del matrimonio. Eugene y Rapunzel tendrán que reunir fuerzas para poder demostrar que el amor supera cualquier frontera, hasta el dolor que puede sufrir la chica la primera vez haciendo el amor.
1. Viajes

**Bienvend a este nuevo fic, debido a las peticiones, que no esperaba, de mi otro fic "Un 'nada' siempre es algo" realicé una nueva versión de la luna de miel de la pareja con la parte "Rawr". Esto es algo nuevo para mí, pero espero superar las expectativas.**

Viajes

Entre dos aldeas se conseguía el carruaje que llevaba una pareja de recién casados muy particular, no solo porque se trataba de los nuevos príncipes de Corona, herederos del reino; sino, que además, el dúo está constituido por una chica que fue la pequeña más buscada durante los últimos dieciocho años y un antiguo ladrón, muy buscado por la guardia del mismo reino que en algún momento gobernaría junto a su flamante esposa.

La simpática pareja iba rumbo a su luna de miel, a uno de los castillos vacacionales de la familia real, fuera de la capital. Por ello llevaban viajando doce horas, después de salir de madrugada desde la recepción habían parado dos veces, la verdad era que por lo largo de la trayectoria y debido al evento celebrado la noche anterior los ha dejado exhaustos, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo lo aprovecharon para descansar.

Cuando el apuesto chico de cabello marrón abrió los ojos vislumbró la entrada del pueblo, en el arco de bienvenida se observaba escrito en letras doradas "Asfamenta" entre dos soles, igualmente, dorados. Esto alegro mucho al joven, ya no estaría acostado sobre el incómodo asiento del carruaje, podría dormir en la comodidad de la cama o lo que quisiera hacer su hermosa esposa… Su Rapunzel.

Eugene observó a la chica de cabello castaño acostada en el otro asiento, como caballero que es, dejó a su esposa viendo hacia la parte delantera del vehículo, mientras él observaba el camino ya recorrido, así como a los escoltas reales que seguían de cerca a la pareja. Una de las cosas que más le ha costado trabajo incorporar a su rutina es la inmensa cantidad, en su opinión innecesaria, de personal a su disposición y mayor era el número de gente encargada de la princesa. Como ladrón, que había sido y prometió no volver a ser, sabía valerse por sí mismo, la vida le había dado una lección dura de niño al perder muy pronto a sus padres, siendo un infante en un orfanato, aprendió que nadie velará por ti mejor que uno mismo.

Claro que había la excepción de la regla, él había podido velar por su Rapunzel, pero eso fue cuando era la chica atrapada e indefensa en la torre que quería conocer un mundo entero fuera de esas paredes. En cambio ella ha velado por él desde entonces, desde el momento en que Gothel lo hirió de muerte y ella entregó la última dosis de su poder mágico para sanarlo, hasta enfrentar a sus padres (los reyes) y explicarle la bondad que existía en el alma del hombre que amaba, que solo la circunstancias habían provocado que se desviara del camino de buena voluntad.

Aunque los reyes entendieron a su hija, el chico tuvo que pagar un alto precio ante la justicia… Claro está que no fue la pena máxima, la muerte.

Así que, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pudo demostrar a sus suegros, al pueblo de Corona y, sobre todo, a su princesa que era un hombre de principios listo para entrar en la sociedad como futuro príncipe.

Como era de esperar, muchos ciudadanos seguían dudando del cambio sufrido por Eugene, poco le importaría a éste, si no tuviera que estar siete días con cuarenta personas, donde dos de las tres partes tienen ese pensamiento negativo sobre él.

-Eugene…-se escuchó la voz somnolienta de la chica en el carruaje-¿Ya llegamos?

-Creo que sí, princesa-dijo Eugene acariciando el corto cabello, este gesto hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos verdes que, al cruzar la mirada con su esposo, expresaron un amor infinito. En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo, haciendo que la chica se incorporará rápidamente, sentándose de forma erguida.

-¿Debemos esperar?-preguntó él de forma exasperada, ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa ladeada, intentando reflejar que sabía cómo se sentía ante las formalidades. Alguien abrió la puerta y salió Eugene, para extenderle la mano a Rapunzel para que ella pudiera descender del carruaje.

"Si la hubiesen visto" pensó Eugene mientras se dirigía, acompañado del brazo por su mujer "Todo lo que mi princesa sabe hacer, no se preocuparían porque baje uno o dos peldaños"

Seguidos muy de cerca (siempre, desde el inicio de su relación formal) por Prudence. Una señora de alta sociedad, con título nobiliario, pero que por alguna razón no pudo casarse. La mujer es la compañía principal de Rapunzel y el principal motivo de cabeza de Eugene estos tres años. No había oportunidad alguno en que ambos pudieran estar solos, porque ella los acompañaba.

¿Cuál sería su papel en una luna de miel? Sencillo, además de acompañar a Rapunzel siempre que sea necesario, debía comprobar que el matrimonio fuera consumado. Esta idea venía en la mente de los dos protagonistas del acto, pero en diferentes formas.

Eugene estaba completamente agradecido con que llegara el día, como cualquier ser humano, sentía un gran deseo por su esposa. Ya para sus 21 años, Rapunzel había adquirido una imagen más madura, de una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo hermoso que desgraciadamente para Eugene, solo podía imaginar en sus solitarias noches. Había sido una gran tortura no poder ni rozar sus dedos más allá de su rostro, había pensado, por breves momentos, volver a su vida anterior, que por su encanto había podido obtener varias mujeres bajo su cuerpo, varias fueron deseadas, pero a ninguna llegó a amar. Éste último pensamiento lo hacía volver a calmar sus deseos instintivos por la devoción a su pura esposa.

Por su parte Rapunzel tenía otros pensamientos sobre su primera noche de casada.

 **Aquí el primer capítulo, será una historia d partes, una mejor que la otra (espero) y muchas gracias por los review.**


	2. Deseo

Deseo

Para Rapunzel la vida en el castillo había significado grandes cambios, empezando por tener una nueva familia, considerar que existe la figura paterna era algo innovador. Había aprendido que para su padre todo lo que ella deseaba, y era aceptado por la sociedad, tendría su apoyo; en ocasiones había aprovechado este "don" para su beneficio. Pero algo que fue un poco complicado fue el hecho de tener una nueva madre, había tenido a Gothel, que dentro del desconocimiento que había secuestrado a Rapunzel, la trato muy bien, tuvo techo, comida y un poco de educación. Su nueva madre era, por su parte, más cariñosa y comprensiva; intentaba darle el espacio y tiempo necesario para que volviera a confiar en la nueva figura materna; a la vez que intentaba conseguir actividades para compartir; siendo la preferida de ambas la pintura.

También estaba el cambio de estructura de su vivienda. La torre, que había llamado hogar por tanto tiempo, entraba en el salón principal. Su antiguo dormitorio, que compartía con Gothel, era el total de su armario actual, su antigua cama que rechinaba cuando se sentaba había sido cambiada por una enorme cama de dosel; tenía demasiadas habitaciones, algunas que no podía acceder. Una biblioteca que entre sus libros se encontraban los únicos tres ejemplares que hubo en la torre junto a millones de textos de distintos temas, que algunos no podría conocer jamás.

Estas situaciones eran las que no le gustaban, la prohibición era algo que más nunca quería vivir, pero con el tiempo y la paciencia de su ahora esposo, había comprendido que existen normas y que, desgraciadamente, como mujer no se le es permitido tener opinión en todo ni acceso a todo lo que desee. Igual Eugene le prometió que él estaría "para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, linda"

Él había sido un verdadero encanto con ella, desgraciadamente, no contaba que se tendrían que alejar por dos tortuosos años. La condena lo obligó a realizar trabajo forzado en los campos, donde el joven tuvo que asistir a sus quehaceres en el día y en la noche tenía que ir a las clases para culminar su educación básica. A través de cartas habían mantenido el contacto, en pocas palabras y escasas hojas (puesto que él no podía darse el lujo del elevado precio de la correspondencia). Ella contaba sus innumerables aventuras y él prometía fidelidad absoluta.

Algo que nunca comentó la princesa en sus cartas fue el hecho que su padre intentaba, de cualquier forma, hacer que ella se enamorara, o por lo menos aceptara, casarse con el hijo de un amigo. Armand era un chico con título, educación y "sin antecedentes penales" como decía el rey a su niña. Lo que olvidaba mencionar el monarca es que no existiría mujer que se enamore exclusivamente por la calidad humana, no por vanidad ni prejuiciosa, pero el chico pelirrojo de infinitas pecas en su cara y ojos azules no tenía mayor tema de conversación que su posición social, sus propiedades, pertenencias, el clima y la comida; lo último parecía una gran fascinación de su parte, ya que no existía músculo alguno en su desaliñado y descuidado cuerpo.

Ella amaba comer, amaba cocinar, sobretodo pasteles; pero tenía rutinas de ejercicios y conocía la moderación. Su hermoso Eugene también comía, sobre todo los postres que ella preparaba. Pero ese hombre sí tenía un buen cuerpo, cuando volvió del campo le pareció extremadamente atractivo, opacaba a todos los jóvenes nobles de pálidas pieles y mala distribución del cuerpo; por el contrario el chico volvió bronceado por la constante exposición al sol y un cuerpo muy fibroso, haciendo sentir a Rapunzel cierto cosquilleo cerca del estómago, algo que nunca había conocido. Quería saber de esta nueva sensación, la cual se repetía constantemente cuando estaba cerca de Eugene. Así que decidió preguntar por su extraña reacción, pero ¿a quién preguntaría?

Sus padres no eran la mejor opción, sabía el poco cariño que sentía su papá hacia el joven y prefería evitar palabras reflexivas sobre el chico "con antecedentes penales"; aunque su mamá había tomado una postura neutral ante la opinión del chico, no existía la confianza para poder comentar cualquier acontecimiento. ¿Tal vez Prudence? Pero esa idea se descartó al pensar que la pobre mujer no conocía el amor, así que, seguramente, tampoco la entendería. Existía "La compañía del té" cada jueves y sábado por la tarde Rapunzel se reunía con dos chicas socialmente aceptadas para acompañarla en el fino arte de tomar té, además que conversaban y servían para que la princesa pudiera interactuar correctamente ante cualquier evento. Ellas, Alice (hermana de Armand) y Elizabeth (prima en tercer orden de la princesa), eran muy encantadoras con Rapunzel, pero nunca sabría la joven si era por su condición, por obligación o quizás si habían podido congeniar bien; así que las descartó.

Así que, después de tachar su pequeño círculo social llegó a la conclusión que la mejor persona para aclarar lo que estaba padeciendo era el causante. Decidida una tarde del viernes iba a preguntarle, en verdad iba a hacerlo, pero no hubo oportunidad alguna, su privacidad era prácticamente cero. Estaban siempre acompañados de Prudence, así pasó durante meses. Con el compromiso oficial de la pareja, Rapunzel esperaba que todos se calmaran y permitieran que estuvieran a solas, pero la situación empeoró. La planificación de la boda fue un evento en el cual habían miles de opiniones, ella debía aceptar o rechazar las opciones que le ofrecían, cuando comentó que deseaba tener, por ejemplo, rosas rojas en su ramo, fue observada con rechazo total por la planificadora real; era tradición familiar llevar flores en tono pastel, ante estas palabras la chica rodó los ojos, pero no existía en la mente mayor importancia en el color de las flores, ni los manteles, ni que iban a comer, la hora de la ceremonia o como vestiría el cortejo, ni siquiera importaba si Eugene llevaba una escafandra el día de la boda.

Deseaba estar con él a solas, poder compartir un beso sin escuchar un sonido de reproche.

Deseaba todos los días salir a pasear tomando el brazo de su prometido, sentir lo fuerte y varonil que era al marcar sus músculos bajo la suave tela.

Deseaba sentir si todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tan firmes como los del brazo.

Deseaba poder ver hasta donde había podido llegar a tocar los rayos del sol su cuerpo.

Deseaba estar casada, solamente, para saber si podía obtener todo lo que deseaba.


	3. Momento Esperado

Momento Esperado

Así había llegado el esperado día, no fue perfecto, como deseó la planificadora de eventos; pero para Rapunzel y Eugene lo fue, no cambiarían ni un detalle, porque fue su día; donde por fin la princesa perdida y el ladrón arrepentido habían unido sus vidas para siempre.

Se unirían hasta físicamente, esto traía una gran preocupación a la mente de Rapunzel, su madre apenas había aconsejado que debía satisfacer a su nuevo esposo, que seguramente Eugene la ayudaría y sería muy cuidadoso con ella. Estas palabras calaron en el cerebro de la chica desde la semana pasada que, junto a un pequeño sonrojo, pronunció su madre.

¿Cómo puede satisfacer a Eugene? Ella pensaba que con su amor él estaba satisfecho. ¿En qué la ayudaría? ¿Existe algo que él pueda saber que ella no? Debía existir, aunque ella había sacado mejores notas en las clases y estaba más avanzada en los estudios, seguía siendo hombre lo cual implicaba que tenía acceso a mayor contenido.

"Injusticia" pensó Rapunzel, regresando a la realidad. En ese momento sintió una mano sobre la suya, no había notado el momento en que apretó, fuertemente, el brazo de su esposo. Estaban haciendo el recorrido por las instalaciones del castillo, el cual era la mitad del que estaba en la capital.

"Tiene demasiadas habitaciones" pensó Eugene "Espero que termine pronto esta tortura" se notaba cierta ansiedad en la actitud del castaño, que no prestaba la menor atención de los comentarios sobre quién estaría encargado de la cocina, a qué hora o quién sería el encargado del arreglo matutino de los príncipes, lo único que él deseaba era tener el frágil cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos, demostrarle la forma más unida que pueden estar.

Finalmente, después de ir a la biblioteca del piso superior, donde él probablemente entraría por obligación mientras su hermosa esposa estaría por pasión hacia la lectura, vinieron las palabras más esperadas por Eugene y más temidas por Rapunzel.

-Ésta será su habitación-dijo Prudence señalando una puerta-mañana temprano, al despertar, buscaré la prueba que muestra que su matrimonio ha sido consumado-esto no le agradaba mucho a Eugene, que la gente quisiera saber que tuvo relaciones con su esposa era algo innecesario y disminuía su agrado a la alta sociedad. Por su parte, Rapunzel desconocía el significado de esas palabras, así que se limitó a observar a Prudence con el ceño fruncido-Dentro de una hora vendrán a traerles la cena-dijo la señora, haciendo una reverencia, para posteriormente retirarse sin emitir mayor comentario, cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras Eugene se animó a terminar el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-Rapunzel-dijo al oído de la chica-¿quieres entrar?-ella lo miró algo emocionada y asustada.

-Claro, quiero ver como es la habitación-dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero Eugene la detuvo y la cargó, colocando un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro en su espalda, ella simplemente rodeó su cuello mientras su mirada realizaba la interrogante.

-Tradición-se limitó a responder Eugene, luego de pedirle a la chica que empujara la puerta para poder cerrarla, atravesó una enorme estancia para finalmente acostarla, cuidadosamente, en la cama con su cuerpo aprisionándola-Eres hermosa-dijo mientras acariciaba, tiernamente, el contorno de su rostro-Te amo, mi Rapunzel-dijo colocando un beso sobre los labios de la chica. Ella, algo incómoda, separó por un momento el contacto para responder.

-Yo te amo más, mi Eugene-esto provocó un aumento en el deseo que sentía el joven. Volvió a besar a la chica, pero de una forma que jamás habían hecho, esto asustó un poco a Rapunzel, quien volteó la cara al sentir la lengua de Eugene sobre sus labios-Eugene, creo que esto no es correcto.

-Rapunzel, estamos casados-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras mostraba el dedo anular a la princesa, ella sonrió y volvió su mirada al chico-es correcto y normal que los esposo, cuando están solos-tuvo que agregar esta frase contra su voluntad, deseaba mostrar su amor a los cuatro vientos y que todos lo vieran-demuestren su amor de esta forma.

-No sé, Eugene-dijo ella pensativa-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado casado?-dijo ella incorporándose obligando al joven a sentarse.

-Me acabo de casar hace poco y es mi primera boda, te lo aseguro-dijo en tono jovial-no quiero ser arrestado por bígamo-ella lo observó asustada, antes de que formulara la pregunta fue respondida por el chico-Bígamo es una persona que está casada dos veces al mismo tiempo, las leyes de Corona lo prohíben-dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello de su esposa, esto estremeció de pies a cabeza a la princesa, quién cerró los ojos ante el contacto gentil de Eugene, éste pudo notar el escalofrío que sufrió Rapunzel ante el contacto, volvió a acercarse al rosto de ella-Te prometo que te va a gustar-dijo besándola, ella poco a poco dejó que accediera a su boca con su lengua, era algo invasivo pero confiaba absolutamente en su esposo, así que cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por la sensación tan placentera.

Después de unos minutos, Eugene empezó a llenar con besos el rostro de su esposa, continuó repartiendo besos en su cuello, en ese momento ella soltó un gemido y apretó la espalda de su esposo, Eugene lamentó tener puesta tanta ropa.

-Rapunzel-comentó con una voz que la princesa nunca le había escuchado, era más grave-no puedes hacer tanto ruido-dijo, aunque deseaba escuchar a su princesa cuando era satisfecha y que gritara su nombre, sabía que las paredes escuchan y los chismes corren; Rapunzel seguía siendo una princesa.

-Está bien-dijo ella apenada sobre su hombro-Eugene… ¿Ya consu… consumimos…?-dijo la chica olvidando la palabra que había pronunciado anteriormente Prudence

-¿Consumamos?-preguntó él, obteniendo una afirmación por parte de su princesa, suspiró de forma cansada-No, hermosa. Para eso debemos hacer muchas más cosas, unas te van a gustar-dijo demostrando en su tono que él también las disfrutaría-pero hay una que no tanto-esto asustó mucho a Rapunzel.

-Eugene… pero ¿cómo…?-en ese momento se escuchó el sonido seco de un golpe contra la puerta.


	4. Frágil como el Cristal

**Disculpen que tardé tanto en subir este capítulo (aunque si sirve para que no me odien XD es largo) ya lo tenía listo le faltaba pulir un poco pero no conseguí el tiempo para colocarlo aquí.Igual espero que lo disfruten mucho o más que los anteriores. Espero sus Reviews n.n**

Frágil como el Cristal

Eugene se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, con un ánimo poco agradable, la abrió y observó a la joven con una carriola; llena con una exagerada cantidad y variedad de comida.

Mientras Rapunzel, desde la cama observaba a su imponente esposo. Se sentía muy extraña, si le preocupaba las punzadas en el estómago, lo que había hecho su esposo minutos antes había proporcionado nuevas sensaciones y cambios en su cuerpo, sentía como la parte baja, la "mariposa" como le decía mamá Gothel de pequeña, se sentía extraña, como si tuviera pulsaciones iguales que su corazón. Capaz se enfermó ahí abajo, cómo le explicaría a Eugene, que se veía fascinado con la idea de consumar… Cómo manifestaría a todo el mundo que no pasó lo que se esperan de ellos.

En ese momento entró Eugene, que con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia, le explicó a la encargada que ellos podrían hacerlo, que él se encargaría de servir correctamente la cena, finalmente, optó por declararle que su empleo estaba en riesgo si no dejaba la "condenada" comida y se marchaba. Por lo que no tuvo mayor inconveniente en retirarse.

-Llegó la comida-dijo Eugene colocando los manteles en la mesa que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Te importa si comemos en la cama?-dijo ella, pensando que por su nueva enfermedad, debía quedarse en cama-Antes comía constantemente en mi cama-confesó cuando Eugene trajo las bandejas llenas de comida-Pero desde que estoy en palacio, no es correcto que lo haga-él se quedó pensando.

-Cuando estemos en nuestra habitación, tendremos nuestras propias reglas-dijo Eugene besando los labios de la chica, sus palabras la emocionaron y empezaron a comer.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos y terminaron con un cuarto de la comida servida, el príncipe regresó los platos y bandejas al carrito, luego lo sacó de la habitación y volvió (prácticamente corriendo) al lado de su esposa.

-Eugene-dijo Rapunzel, armándose de valor, escuchó un "¿hm?" y se animó a continuar-creo que estoy enferma-estas palabras dejaron de una pieza al joven, había escuchado que las mujeres casadas cuando no están de humor para tener relaciones utilizan esa excusa, pero ¡¿Qué carajos?! Llevaba un día de matrimonio… "Imposible" pensó el chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-comentó Eugene intentando disimular, sin éxito, su molestia. La pregunta hizo que Rapunzel empezara a colorarse.

-Verás… Me pasa algo allá abajo-dijo con mucha pena, él preguntó "dónde" y ella señaló el lugar, que en ese momento volvía a sentir como ligeros golpes. Cuando ella indicó que la molestia provenía de su vagina, él se alarmó, lo último que quería era que su princesa tuviera malestar, en general, debido a que ella siempre contó con su cabello mágico, ahora cuando Rapunzel se enfermaba sufría un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico?-dijo acariciando su cabello para reconfortarla, pero Rapunzel negó, le avergonzaba que la revisaran en ese momento-¿Qué sientes?-esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, que abrió los ojos, para buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar.

-Es que… cuando me besaste, antes…-empezó la chica-…sentí algo muy extraño allá abajo…-Esto alivió infinitamente al chico, pero antes de poder explicar ella continuó-…es como si palpitara-la elección de palabras aceleró de sobremanera al joven, que buscando autocontrol consiguió calmar sus emociones.

-Linda no estás enferma-dijo sonriendo y juntando sus frentes-Estás excitada, Rapunzel-ella se sorprendió.

-¿Estoy muy emocionada?-preguntó con inocencia.

-Sí, yo también estoy excitado-dijo acercándose más a ella besando su oreja, esta acción volvió a emocionar a Rapunzel-¿volviste a sentirlo?-ella afirmó-¿Confías en mí? Puedo ayudarte a sentir algo mejor.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, Eugene-respondió pensando que existía algún remedio. Por su parte el príncipe pensaba "¡Autocontrol!" ante el juego de palabras y las imágenes que venían a su mente. Empezaron a besarse; de una forma más exigente lo estaba haciendo Eugene, mordía levemente el labio de su princesa, mientras ella intentaba seguir el paso imitando las maravillas que hacía su esposo. De un momento a otro, Eugene se quitó la casaca militar, lanzándola lejos; este movimiento no lo sintió Rapunzel que estaba concentrada en su tarea de imitar. Poco a poco el joven acostó a su esposa contras las mullidas almohadas, colocando una pierna entre las de ellas, haciendo una pequeña presión en su clítoris y empezó a dejar besos húmedos desde detrás de la oreja hasta el principio de sus senos, provocando pequeñas olas de placer a la castaña, que para liberar, Rapunzel empezó a mover sus caderas de forma inconsciente, creando un roce entre sus partes y la pierna de su marido; esto provocó que la chica soltara otro gemido.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó Eugene sensualmente cerca de su oído, ella pronunció un sí bajo, la verdad es que el príncipe estaba desesperado por arrancar la ropa que los separaba y hacerla suya, pero en presencia de la inexistente experiencia de ella, debía ir despacio-Puedo hacerlo mejor aún-dijo moviendo su rodilla a lo largo de la entrada de su esposa, provocando que moviera las caderas para aumentar el contacto-¿Quieres probar?

-Sí, por favor-Eugene sonrió sobre la oreja de su esposa al escuchar las palabras.

-Abre más las piernas-a lo cual ella obedeció, él siguió besándola en la boca y apartó su pierna, de la garganta de Rapunzel se escuchó un leve reclamo, que excitó más al chico. Posicionó su mano derecha sobre la entrada de su amada, aun teniendo tela entre ambos sentía el calor que emanaba de ella y colocó su pulgar en el clítoris, empezando a masajear, realizando círculos y luego lo pellizcó, provocando pequeños espasmos en Rapunzel.

-Eugene…-dijo, intentando calmar las sensaciones- ¡Oh, Eugene!-él sabía que su princesa había tenido un orgasmo-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Un orgasmo… Te encantó ¿verdad?-comentó Eugene sin poder disimular la sonrisa orgullosa que demostraba que él había hecho que su chica llegara al cielo y volviera.

-Demasiado-dijo ella algo apenada-¿Ya está? ¿consumamos?-el príncipe no pudo evitar pensar lo difícil que sería para ambos el momento en que perdiera la virginidad.

-No princesa…-dijo extendiéndole la mano, en la cual ella depositó la suya, él le dio un beso en el dorso y pronunció-Rapunzel, necesito que confíes en mí, va a haber un momento en el cual te dolerá…y es probable que sangres-continuó a su pesar, Rapunzel por reflejo soltó su mano -No puedo evitarlo… esa es la muestra que hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Mi sangre?-dijo ella algo avergonzada y asqueada ante la idea.

-Eso se llama hacer el amor…-dijo besando sus dulces labios, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la chica se había quedado de piedra ante la idea de sangrar sin poder invocar su cabello mágico-Solo te dolerá una vez, tu primera vez.

-¿Tú también vas a sangrar?

-No… Yo soy hombre, solo las mujeres sangran-"injusticia" pensó por segunda vez en el día Rapunzel-Mi princesa-dijo tomando nuevamente su mano-Necesito que sientas esto-seguidamente acercó la pequeña mano a la altura de su cadera, donde se marcaba algo y Rapunzel veía lo estirada que estaba la tela; cuando tocó el bulto, sintió suma curiosidad, así que sobre la tela lo acarició y apretó un poco, hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido venir de su marido y pensó que lo había lastimado.

-Lo lamento.

-No… sigue, por favor-alentó el príncipe. Aun temerosa, acercó su mano al objeto desconocido, empezó a trazar con el índice la trayectoria a lo largo, subiendo y bajando repetidas veces, en algunos momentos lo apretaba obteniendo la misma reacción anterior de su marido. "Parece gustarle" pensó. Eugene estaba en un mar de deseo incontrolable, las curiosas e inocentes manos de su esposa estaban provocando pequeñas eyaculaciones, con unas simples caricias estaba volviéndolo loco, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue tocado por otra mano que no fuera la propia, aun con tanta tela; pero no permitiría acabar tan pronto.

Así que decidido, busco los labios de su esposa, empezó a devorarlos, ya la pizca de autocontrol se había esfumado, quedaba el hombre irracional que deseaba a su mujer, tenerla, poseerla y hacer que ella lo necesitara. Rapunzel apartó su mano cuando su esposo la empezó a acostar, posicionando su cuerpo entre las piernas de la chica.

-Rapunzel, eres hermosa-dijo Eugene contra sus labios, mientras presionaba su miembro erecto contra la entrada de su esposa, provocando un gemido de su parte, esto era demasiado para el chico-Mi princesa… necesito que nos quitemos la ropa-ella no contestó, luego empezó a sentir como Eugene empezaba a mover las caderas creando una deliciosa presión entre ambos sexos.

-Sí-accedió, presa de la pasión que circulaba por su cuerpo. Él se levantó y rápidamente se quitó la camisa que llevaba, luego halo a Rapunzel al borde de la cama, obligándola a pararse, empezó a quitarle el vestido, quedando en ropa interior y un corsé. Eugene, se posicionó contra la espalda de su esposa para liberarla de la prenda más superficial. Debido a la excitación se le hacía imposible quitar la vestimenta que ajustaba el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Agh-soltó un gritó de desesperación que asustó un poco a Rapunzel.

-Si quieres podemos llamar a alguien para que…-la joven no pudo terminar la frase, cuando escuchó el crujir de la tela- o puedes romper mi corsé.

-Te compro otro después…-dijo mientras agarraba los senos de su esposa, esto asustó a la chica un poco que intentando salir del agarré, rozando el bulto que tenía su marido en el pantalón con su trasero. Provocando que el chico se excitara aún más, pellizcando de forma automática los pezones de Rapunzel, provocando una ola de placer parecida a la vivida anteriormente-¿Te gusta verdad?-ella simplemente afirmó-Veo que te encanta, porque te restriegas contra mí-mientras decía esto, levantó la última prenda que cubría a la chica, descubriendo sus piernas, su trasero y su sexo mojado-Rapunzel, coloca tus manos sobre el colchón-ella obedeció inmediatamente-Esto te va a gustar, princesa-dijo arrodillándose ante la entrada de su esposa; empezó a lamerla. Sorprendiendo a la chica, que algo apenada por la intromisión a su intimidad se sentó en la cama y cerró sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo notablemente excitada. Por su parte, Eugene no era del todo racional y lo que más deseaba era quitarse los pantalones que aprisionaban a su miembro, así que rápidamente lo hizo, para luego responder.

-¿No te gustó?-preguntó atacando un pezón de su mujer con su boca y lengua, ella empezó a decir su nombre un poco alto-Shhh-dijo a la vez que mordía el otro pezón, provocando que ella sintiera otra ola deliciosa.

-Eugene-dijo agarrando el miembro sobre la ropa interior del hombre, se sentía muy caliente y la tela estaba mojada. Él se alejó ante el contacto, sentía que estaba cerca.

-No, preciosa-dijo abriendo las piernas de la chica-necesito que goces-volviendo a lamer la entrada, pero esta vez al estar sentada permitía que la chica viera lo que hacía, empezó a pasar su lengua a lo largo haciendo principal énfasis en el clítoris, robando gemidos incontrolables de su esposa-Debo ver si puedo entrar-dijo Eugene, ella solamente asintió, que estando presa del placer, poco era lo que quedaba de conciencia, el príncipe metió un dedo.

-Estás muy apretada-dijo, estas palabras provocaron una oleada de placer inexplicable en la princesa, probablemente por la forma en que lo expresó. Luego Eugene metió otro dedo, provocando incomodidad en la princesa, quien se quejó-Perdón-dijo Eugene retirando los dedos. "Va a dolerle cuando meta mi pene" pensó mientras veía la sangre entre sus dedos-Princesa, estamos cerca de consumar...-dijo-¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-Siempre…-esta simple palabra llenaron completamente a Eugene, además de otorgarle la seguridad necesaria, se quitó su ropa interior, mostrando su miembro; la forma, el color, las venas… algo llamó extraordinariamente la atención de Rapunzel, que quería tocarlo y ver que se sentía estando piel contra piel-No preciosa, estoy muy cerca-dijo cuando ella iba a cogerlo, Rapunzel no entendía a qué se refería ¿Cerca… de qué?-Acuéstate-ordenó, ella por instinto abrió las piernas y él empezó a entrar, con mucha precaución.

-Duele…-dijo ella esperando que él se detuviera, pero no pasó-Eugene duele-dijo tocando su bien formado pecho.

-Solo la cabeza-dijo sacando su pene y mostrándole la punta del mismo, ella asintió. "Lo siento, preciosa" pensó al tiempo que metía con rapidez su miembro.

-¡Nooo! ¡Duele!-dijo Rapunzel, intentando zafar con patadas del agarre que tenía su esposo, el cual no se había movido, evitando mayor sufrimiento.

-Perdón-susurraba al oído de su esposa, mientras quitaba las lágrimas que derramaban sus hermosos ojos.

-Te odio, Eugene…-estas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que ella estaba siendo presa del miedo y el pánico por sentir dolor.


End file.
